


the last song

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Broken Promises, Established Relationship, F/F, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, Impending Death, Lies, Pre-Battle, drowns you in sad things, the night before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow looms, and Corrin struggles to accept what must be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the last song

**Author's Note:**

> _Fire Emblem, any, sacrifice_

_My power comes with a great price. The more I use it, the more I suffer...someday, I could disappear entirely._

She hasn't stopped thinking about it since Azura told her that night. Shigure doesn't say anything but Corrin's sure he knows, and Kana is completely oblivious. Azura promised she'd live long enough to see the war's end, but Corrin _knows_ they can't win without her song.

The night before they face King Garon, she almost tells Azura not to use her power. Four times, but something stops her; her own nerves, Kana burning dinner, Ryoma calling her to a war meeting, Azura's kiss.

Their lovemaking finished, Azura lays in her arms with a soft, tired smile.

"I'll always be grateful that destiny brought you into my life," she murmurs, and Corrin kisses the top of her head.

"I love you, Azura. No matter what happens, I love you so much." Tears prick at the back of her eyes as she tightens her hold, burying her face in her wife's hair. _Don't use your power tomorrow, please, we'll find another way._ But the words freeze on her tongue once again and she closes her eyes, holding Azura as if afraid she'll suddenly disappear.

_The war ends tomorrow, we'll go home, Hoshido and Nohr will know peace. Azura and I will live together, with our sons. We'll make up for so much lost time, and everything will be wonderful._

But deep inside, she knows that this is the last night they'll have together.


End file.
